


Cherry Coke and Chance

by Mjazilem



Series: Cherry Coke and Coffee [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, College AU, First Meeting, Fluff, Frustrated Crutchie, M/M, everybody needs help sometimes, helpful Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjazilem/pseuds/Mjazilem
Summary: “Hey kid, everything alright?” Jack asks sincerely. “Anything I can do?”The boy looks him up and down like he's trying to decide if he should trust him or not.  “The elevator was working last time I was here.”  Jack looks now and sees that the elevator has an 'Out of Order' sign taped to it.He turns to point out the stairs and only then does Jack notice, to his utter embarrassment, that the boy has forearm crutches.or Crutchie is totally capable but having some help might be a good thing and Jack is there and totally willing to help





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Jack and Crutchie in college and stuck talking to one another, being cute and a little angsty. This idea wouldn't get out of my head so I had to write it. I hope you enjoy

Jack puts quarters into the basement vending machine and selects a cherry coke. He feels a gust of cold wind come through the hall, someone must have opened the door to the underground parking garage.

The school was emptying out now for winter break. Jack loves it, being practically alone in the Art building was relaxing and quiet and he really felt like he could get a lot of work done.

He just needed a little afternoon caffeine. He grabs his soda from the machine and is about to hit the stairs back to the studio when he hears someone's frustrated voice.

“You've got to be kidding me!” The exclamation comes from around the corner.

Curious, Jack stops and backs up to see what's the matter.

Looking into the short hall where the door to the garage is Jack doesn't see anyone but he does hear someone muttering. “Pick up...pick up...why aren't you picking up?”

The only other thing down the hallway was the alcove where the little elevator was. Jack had used it once when he had a bunch of gallon paint cans to get up to the second floor.

Jack walks down the hall, it got colder as he got closer to the door, there's been a foot of snow on the ground for weeks, it's starting to get slushy and gross now.

Jack hates the mess, he's not particularly fond of being cold or winter in general. Medda thinks that's why he paints so many sunny dry landscapes.

She's probably got a point.

Jack peaks his head into the alcove and finds the person he's been hearing.

He's young, maybe a freshman. Blond hair sticking up in different directions from under his knit hat. Jack can't help but think the pink of his cold cheeks and nose is cute.

He's on his phone but whoever he's calling isn't answering. When he hangs up the phone Jack decides to say something.

“Hey kid, everything alright?” He asks from the hallway. The boy jumps and turns. He must not have noticed Jack before, whoops.

The boy blinks at him and frowns “Just peachy...” He says sarcastically, the shine in his eyes gives away that he's actually getting pretty upset.

“Anything I can do?” Jack asks sincerely.

The boy looks at him skeptically. “I don't know you.”

“Ha, you sound like my pal Davey. I'm Jack, I'm a painting major, I like cherry coke...” Jack holds up his soda. “If there's something I can help with...” Jack leave it open ended. The boy looks him up and down like he's trying to decide if he should trust him or not.

The boy sighs. “The elevator was working last time I was here.” Jack looks now and sees that the elevator has an 'Out of Order' sign taped to it.

“They probably thought they could hold off fixing it seeing as most people have left campus now... the stairs are around the corner...” Jack turns to point them out and only then does he notice, to his utter embarrassment, that the boy has forearm crutches.

How did he miss that before? Pretty faces always have been a distraction for Jack.

“But you know that don't you...” Jack can feel his face heating up.

“Ha yeah...” the kid says tiredly. “of course the elevator's gonna be out on the last day the building is open and I've got to get this equipment to Film department on the third floor, they aren't answering their phone, gosh they's probably nobody up there and I'm not gonna get this turned in before break and they'll charge me every day it's late, how much is that bill gonna be, school is out for like three weeks, I don't have that kind of money...” The words come out all at once but Jack gets the gist.

“If you wants I could run it up for you.” Jack offers. The quick look of 'no chance in Hell' the other boy gives him, eyebrow raised and all, surprises Jack.

“This...” The boy gestures down to the big black case on the floor at his feet. “is a camera that costs more than I pay for three months rent. This isn't going anywhere without me.”

“Ok, ok...” Jack understands the feeling, he's got some professional grade Prussian blue paint that he never leaves unattended in the studio. “We could give maintenance a call and see if what's wrong with the elevator is something they can fix real quick.”

“I tried that number too and no one answered.” The kid looks dejected. It really isn't right, having the only elevator not working, Jack's sure that must be a violation of some law or something.

“Well, I could go to the Film equipment room for ya and explain the situation and see if they'll come down and get the camera.”

“They've got to scan my ID and I've got I sign it in.” The kid shakes his head.

“Well I could...” Jack starts to offer and gets that 'Hell will freeze over first look' again, Jack can't help but smile at the attitude.

The boy looks at the time on his phone. “I... I just have to wait here till my roommates get off work I guess. One of them should be able to come and help.”

“Are you sure, there's nothing I can do now?” Jack hates to see the kid stranded all cause the dumb elevator wasn't working.

“I don't want to take any more of your time.” The kid says sincerely.

“I'm just hanging out, till they kick me out of the building, It's not a problem.”

“Really?” The blond boy with the knit hat, crutches and a dark green scarf that was bringing out the colors in his eyes asks. “Even if I ask for you to carry this up the stairs for me while I walk up... it might take some time.”

“Sure, if that's your plan, I'll help.” Jack agrees, he's totally willing to help. He just hopes the kid will be ok on the stairs.

The kid nods like he's making the decision and psyching himself up to do it. “Ok, ok cool. This could work.”

“You got a name?” Jack realizes he hadn't heard it yet.

“Crutchie.” The boy says simply like it needs no explanation.

It's Jack's turn to give the other boy a look.

“That's what they call me.” The kid, Crutchie, shrugs.

“And you lets em?”

“Ha, it's better than some of the other things I's been called.”

“Sure, sure.” Jack supposes it is, it's kinda a cute nickname and definitely easy to remember. “Nice to met you Crutchie, how do you want to do this?”

“Well if you'd take the case, I'll follow you.” Crutchie shifts the case and holds the strap out to Jack.

Jack picks it up and puts the strap on his shoulder. “Geez this is pretty heavy, you must got some muscles on you lugging it in here.”

Crutchie laughs and looks a bit shy, at Jack's words. Jack's heart jumps just a little. “Yeah, it's only the one leg that don't work right.” Crutchie smiles and Jack finds the smile charming.

“Ok so this way...” Jack directs and Crutchie follows.

Jack has always appreciated that the stairs in this building aren't very steep when he's been carrying in his large canvases but he's never appreciated it as much as he does now.

They stand at the base of the stairs and Crutchie moves his right crutch over so he's holding both crutches in his left hand.

That alone makes Jack wary. “Can I... can I take that for you?” Crutchie shakes his head.

“No I'd rather keep it with me.”

“Sure sure...” Jack nods, not so sure.

Crutchie grabs the railing with his free hand and moves his left crutch up onto the first step.

“Do you, do you do this often?” Jack asks.

“Often enough, I got this.” Crutchie says confidently and then deftly steps up with his good leg and moves on to the next step.

Jack relaxes a little and starts up the steps himself, keeping the same pace as the kid. The steps are wide enough that they can walk up them together.

“It's terrible that the elevator is out. You should write a letter or something.” Jack suggests.

“Yeah, the school is definitely going to hear from me about it. I gotta say something. If I don't then it'll get over looked and maybe next time they leave it broke a kid in a wheelchair won't be able to get up the stairs and not be able to turn their stuff in or misses their exam or something... it's seriously not ok.” Crutchie keeps moving one step at a time. They make it to the first landing between the basement and the first floor.

“Absolutely, don't let em get away with shit.”

“No, but lets get the camera back. I'll totally call the Dean's office. They're still here tomorrow, right.” Crutchie asks and he maneuvers around to the next step.

“Yeah, admin offices are open till Friday. This your first year?”

“I'm a sophomore. What about you?”

“Junior.” Jack replies, slightly surprised that Crutchie is only a year behind him, but surprised in a good way.

“You have lots of classes in this building?”

“Yeah, nearly all of them.” The art building has practically been Jack's home away from home these passed couple of years. “So, what were you working on that you couldn't get the camera back before today?”

Crutchie doesn't miss a beat as he starts explaining the whole story. “I'm a journalism major and for the final in the one journalism class I got to take this semester we had to do a video report on a topic of our choosing. I wanted to do it right and make a good impression so I borrowed the camera. I had a great topic but the snow really messed up my plan and the timing and now it's probably all for nothing, my project was late and Professor Pulitzer wasn't impressed, he said I should have just changed my topic if it was a problem with the snow and all.” Crutchie looks down at his crutches, he looks frustrated Jack thinks. “but I promised the guys you know, I didn't want to let them down.

“Geez, Ole Joe's a real jerk.” Jack is never surprised about the stories he hears about the guy, he really seemed ruthless.

Crutchie looks over at Jack. “Have you taken Pulitzer's class?”

“Nah, but I know his daughter, Katherine.” Jack met her while trying to get a wet canvas down a crowded sidewalk. Katherine was very cool about... becoming a part of the art. “She's a journalism major too, have you met her? She's a senior this year.”

Crutchie shakes his head, “I didn't know Pulitzer had a daughter in the program.”

“Yeah she doesn't like to be associated with her dad too much. I think she even got out of taking his classes.”

Crutchie's eyebrows furrow. “That's got to be like nearly impossible, he's the head of the department and teaches like all of the important classes.”

“Yeah I don't know how she got around it, I can ask her for ya, iffen you wants to avoid good Ole Joe in the future.”

“Wow yeah that would be real good.” Crutchie smiles and then moves up another step and Jack smiles the goofiest grin a step behind. Now he has an excuse to ask for Crutchie's number and maybe even see him again.

Their slow climb upwards continues. Crutchie moves the crutch up first, shifts his weight to the crutch and the railing and then moves his good leg up. They clear the first floor and move on to the second.

“So what was your project on, the one that you had to go out in the snow for.” Jack looks at the kid's old boots and doesn't think they look like they would be very good for the snow. It's apparent between his boots and his coat that's definitely been patched in the back that Crutchie doesn't come from money.

“Well, I wasn't trying to go out in the snow but I needed to get across town to film the interviews and action shots and stuff. I, hum...” Crutchies voice suddenly gets very serious. “It was about a day in the life of kids in The System.” Crutchie explains.

Jack is surprised. “The System, like the state home and foster care system.” The surprise must come through in his voice because the next thing he sees is Crutchie's shoulders tense. He stops on a step two from the landing and turns to look at Jack.

“Yes that system, it's an important topic... even if Joe...I mean Professor Pulitzer can't see it. The kids, their stories, they needs exposure.” Crutchie is passionate about this, there's no doubt about that.

Jack holds up his hands. “Hey, hey I agree with you. You'll get no argument from me.”

Crutchie turns to continue. Jack can't help himself and his next question tumbles out of his mouth unchecked. “Were you in The System?”

Crutchie almost doesn't clear the step with his left foot because of Jack's sudden question. Jack's right behind him, his hand shoots out instinctively to catch the boy but it's not needed, Crutchie catches himself holding on to the crutch and the railing. He corrects himself, finds his balance and moves up one more step to the second floor landing.

Jack thinks, the kid's arms really must be strong.

The kid turns around to look at Jack as Jack follows him up onto the landing.

Jack stands in front of him awkwardly, unsure what to say. He's not sure if Crutchie's upset or offended. If he should apologize. Jack knows some people are real sensitive about it their past. Jack himself gets kinda particular about what he tells people sometimes. It is a real personal question, Jack knows he probably shouldn't have blurted it out, like that.

“I mean, you don't got to say, I was just curious... was all.” Jack's hand goes to the back of his neck, Davey calls it his 'tell' says its a nervous tick.

Crutchie balances on this good leg and one crutch, with the other awkwardly sticking out where he's holding both with his left hand and eyes Jack. When he speaks it's in a low tone that Jack can tell mean's business. “You don't need to have been in it to know The System's got issues that need to be called out.” Crutchie says. Then he gets a bit defensive. “And there's nothing wrong with being in The System, so what if I was?”

Jack smiles at the other boy, but it's got a hint of sadness in it. Crutchie narrows his eyes. Jack feels like he needs to explain. “I didn't mean nothing by it... I only asked cause I am an impulsive clod with no manners and well, I was in The System.”

“Really?” Crutchie blinks and his expression softens. “You wouldn't mess with me would you?”

“Ha...” Jack laughs dryly. “Not about something like this. Nah, I lost both my parents and got bounced around foster homes and state homes for years.”

“No kidding.” Crutchie shifts his weight back and forth from his leg to his crutch, fidgeting. “I, I never knew my parents, I stayed at the Lodging House here in the city through high school.”

Jack's mouth opens but no words come out. He stands in front of the boy in shock.

Crutchie who had started to open up tenses again at Jack reaction. “What?”

Jack snaps out of it. “You was at the Lodge, I was at the Lodge... I don't remember you.” Jack thinks he would have remember the hazel eyes in front of him.

“You're kidding.”

“No yeah, I was there, I was there in third grade and then back for hum, fifth, sixth, hum... until half way through Ninth grade and I got in trouble and they sent me to the Refuge.” Jack tries not to wince at the memory.

“Gosh really? That sucks. I guess I would have gotten there the next year.” Crutchie thinks about it. “I can't believe we just missed each other.”

“Yeah that's crazy.” Jack chuckles. “Small world.”

“Seriously.”

“One more flight to go.” Jack nods towards the last set of stairs.

“Ok, I'm ready.” Crutchie hops around to turn towards the stairs. He positions himself and starts to climb. Before Jack can follow Crutchie stops and turns back to look over his shoulder.

Jack stops in his tracks when he sees Crutchie looking intensely at him from the third step.

“You alright?” Jack asks unsure. “You's got a funny look on your face.”

Crutchie does, like he's just realized something. “You said, you were at the Lodging House and then you went the to Refuge.”

“Yeeahhh.” Jack draws.

“And you said that happen the year before I was there.”

“That's what we figured, yeah.” Jack isn't sure where Crutchie's going with this.

“And your name is Jack.”

“Yeah, that's what I said, what are we going over all this for??” Jack's starting to get self conscious. He didn't say anything that wasn't true.

The smile that crosses Crutchie's face is bright and excited and too pure for this world, Jack's not sure what's made him smile like that but he hopes it never stops.

“You, you're Jack Kelly!”


	2. Chapter 2

“How? What? How do you know my last name?” Jack is puzzled.

“Oh my gosh,” Crutchie gushes, bright smile shining. “You really are Jack Kelly! You're a legend at Lodging House.”

Jack steps up onto the step Crutchie's on. “What are you talking about?”

“You're the famous Jack Kelly, all the kids tell stories about you at the Lodging House. I heard you's used to make sure all the little boys got candy on Halloween and you hid an injured bird under your bunk for a month and fed it while its wing healed.”

Jack shakes his head in disbelief that anyone would talk about that, about him. He didn't do nothing, nothing that anybody else wouldn't have done. “It was more like a week.”

“Man, the guys are never going to believe this.”

“The guys... what guys?” Jack can't imagine who Crutchie could be talking about.

“My roommates, Spot and Race.”

“Holy cow...” Jack can't believe it, the two guys he was closest to in the Lodge House. “You room with Spot Conlon and Racetrack Higgins?”

“Yeah.”

“How are the guys? Man, do you know Albert and Specs, what about Mush?” Jack is so excited.

“Oh yeah absolutely. The guys are good, Race and Spot are good.” Crutchie smiles.

Jack shakes his head, and climbs up a couple more steps, thinking as memories of the fellas play in his mind. Crutchie follows.

“They's gonna be real happy to hear you aren't dead.” The younger boy says matter of factly.

Now Jack stops and turns to look back at him. “What do ya mean dead? Who's said I was dead?”

Crutchie climbs the few steps between them. “Well you never came back from the refuge. The guys I guess started to imagine what might have happened to you.”

“Oh, right...” Jack's expression falls, a familiar feeling of guilt settles in his stomach. He never wanted to let anyone down. But he knows he must have.

He didn't go back to the Lodging House, he didn't write or call, of course the fellas would have started thinking he was dead or something. It was probably better than thinking he'd abandoned them.

Which he did.  It felt like he did,  

Crutchie keeps walking up and Jack follows him to the landing between the second and third floors. The look Crutchie gives Jack is filled with concern. “I hope I didn't bring up real bad memories. I've heard stories about the Refuge. I'm sorry you got sent there.”

Jack waves off his concern. “It's, it's fine.” The crack in his voice betrays him.

Crutchie's caring expression makes it impossible for Jack to leave it at that. They stand on the landing and Jack confesses to a boy he just met but he feels like he's known forever.

“It was a...a real tough time, at the Refuge I mean. But hum, actually some good come out of it. Ms. Medda she's an art therapist they brought in, She was there to help us kids but it didn't last long. She and the Refuge, hum... Warden Snyder, didn't see eye to eye. But she liked me and she...” Jack's voice cracks again and he clears his throat. “she fought to get me out of there and then she took me in.”

Jack can't look Crutchie in the eye, he can imagine what he's thinking... 'here's another bum that got a family and then forgot who was there for him when no one else was.'

He wipes the condensation from his forgotten Cherry Coke off on his pant leg.

“I'm really happy you found someone...” Crutchie says softly, his voice was so sincere Jack looks up to see if maybe his ears were playing tricks on him. “Jack, that's great. It really is.”

“Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine?” Jack says softly looking away and shakes his head.

It doesn't feel great, sure he was one of the lucky ones that got picked but sometimes late at night he wonders what he did to deserve someone who loved and wanted to care for him when so many others never got that. Some nights he can't think of any reasons why, why him and the guilty weighs heavy on him.

“I...” He starts to try and explain. “it took a long time after the refuge to get myself back together and I... I wish I could'd said something to the guys back at the Lodging house but I figured, you know by that time, why would they want to hear from me.” Jack turns and starts up the last set of stairs.

Crutchie's voice comes from behind him, “Of course they'd want to hear from you, you're their friend.”

“Yeah, sure kid.” Jack walks just a little bit faster then he had been, beating Crutchie up to the third floor. He's not sure if he's trying to out run the kid or his own memories.

Crutchie is only a few steps behind him. “I'm being serious Jack, they'd be super excited to hear from you.”

“Do you really think so?” Jack asks wanting an honest answer. He's thinks about the kids from the Lodging House and even the kids from the Refuge all the time. They're never far from his mind.

“Absolutely.” Crutchie puts his free hand up on Jack's shoulder and the contact makes Jack feel better, more grounded, hopeful with maybe a few butterflies in his stomach.

It feels nice, Jack sighs “Come on, we're close now Crutchie.” Jack can see the equipment room door down the hall.

“Yep, gosh I hope after all those stairs someone is in there.” Crutchie takes the crutch he's been holding back in his right hand and with two crutches he's able to move pretty fast down the hall.

In the room no one is at the desk, but there is noise coming from the office in the back. “Hello?” Crutchie calls. There's no response, Jack says it just a little louder and finally there is some movement.

A kid comes out of the back office. Half a sandwich in hand and big headphones around his neck. Jack irritated speaks up before the kid or Crutchie can say anything. “Is there a reason you's couldn't answer the phone?”

“Sorry man, we've been doing some sound editing. What can I do for you?”

Crutchie speaks up now. “I'm returning this camera.” Jack puts the case up on the desk and steps back as the equipment kid checks the contents of the case and Crutchie gets everything signed back in.

Jack can't wait to tell Davey and Katherine about Crutchie, they're never going to believe this. Jack is imagining their reactions when Crutchie comes back to stand by him.

“All finished?”

“Yeah, thanks for your help.”

“No problem.” Jack opens the door and holds it as Crutchie goes through.

They move down the hall back towards the stairs and Jack suddenly doesn't know what to say, how to ask for Crutchie's number or what to do next.

Crutchie breaks through Jack's thoughts. “Any plans for over break?”

Jack has to think, it's like he's forgotten how to function. “Hum, I've been trying to talk Davey and Katherine into go to the Met with me.”

“Wow that would be neat, I'd love to see all those paintings.” Crutchie is enthusiastic. “I hope you get to go.”

“Thanks, what about you?” Jack fidgets with the cap on his soda.

“Spot and Race and I were talking about having some people over for dinner some night. Like a little holiday party type thing, no big. Other than that, catch up on sleep I guess.”

“I understand that.” Jack has pulled more than a few all nighters this semester.

They get to the stairs and Jack is suddenly nervous again for Crutchie. He's not sure how the heck someone gets down the stairs with crutches. It seems kinda dangerous.

Crutchie takes both crutches in one hand again. Grabs the railing with his other hand. Sticks his bad leg out over the step and Jack holds his breath, unsure what's coming next. Then Crutchie just hops down. Hops on his good leg down, one step right after another.

Jack breaths a sigh of relief, the kid's got it together. “Going down's a lot faster than going up, huhh.” Jack states.

“Yeah I'll say.” Crutchie agrees.

They're almost to the second floor when a phone starts buzzing. “Oh crap that's probably Race.” Crutchie hops to the landing and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey Race.”

“I's on the bus where are you?” Jack can hear the boy on the other end, the kid aways had a loud mouth. Jack laughs to himself, he sounds just like the Race Jack remembers.

“Spot dropped me off at the art building so I could return the camera. It's taken longer than I thought it would, the elevator was out.” Crutchie explains why he's missed the bus.

“What do you mean the elevator was out? You mean to say the one elevator in that old ass building and it was out of order. Who's the genius what thought that was expectable?”

“I don't know... it sucks. I'll make a call soon, maybe tomorrow.” Crutchie looks around and gives Jack a half smiles when he catches his eye.

“You're damn right you should. Did you call anybody now? Why didn't you call me? Should I get off the bus and do you need help?” Race definitely sounds concerned to Jack.

“It's ok it's taken care of I turned it back in.” Crutchie says triumphantly.

“Tell me you did not carry that case all the way up the stairs by yourself. I know, I know...yous can do it but there's no need to risk getting hurt because someone else was stupid. Just tell me you didn't do that, please.”

“I didn't...” Crutchie smiles fully at Jack. It's a mischievous smile. “I had help.”

“Well I'm glad someone was being helpful, I'd like to give the maintenance staff a piece of my mind...”

“Race, you'll never guess who helped me...”

“Is that a bet? Cause I think I don't like the odds, I don't know anyone in the art department.”

“You do know someone but you'll never guess who...” Jack sighs and puts his hand over his eyes, Crutchie was getting way too excited about this, it's starting to feel awkward.

“Crutch... what are you on about? I don't know no one who's an art major, I take one class a semester and I...”

“Jack Kelly” Crutchie blurts out.

Race doesn't answer back right away, the phone is quiet and Jack grimaces, Crutchie's made a big deal about the guys talking about him but Race probably doesn't even remember him.

“Did you say Jack Kelly?”

“Yeah I met the famous Jack Kelly.” Crutchie grins and Jack wants to crawl under a rock somewhere and never think about this again. Then the phone all but blows up...

“No way, Jack Kelly! He's alive and all. Holy cow... I... how is he? God, I thought the Refuge broke him or something. What's he doing at the school? He's an art major isn't he, he always did like to draw. Had talent too as I recall, I bet he's top of his class....”

Race talks and Jack feels his heart swell. He can't believe his ears.

Crutchie laughs. “Why don't I just let you talk to him.”

“To him, Jack's still with you? OMG Crutchie.”

“Hang... Hang on.” Crutchie holds the phone out to Jack. “Race wants to say hi.” Jack is overwhelmed, he hesitates at first but takes phone.

“Hi, Race?” Jack says tentatively.

“Oh my God Jack Kelly, holy cow you're alive, I can't believe this! Where have you been hiding?”

“Haha I... I've been around. How've you been?” Jack really does want to know, he's honestly got a million questions for Race and all the other guys.

“Me? I'm good, I'm great...I can't believe I'm on a bus talking to Jack 'freakin' Kelly, Spot is gonna love this. Man you should come by sometime. I don't know if you feel like catching up or just shooting the shit but man we'd love to see you.”

“Yeah, Race I'd like that.” Jack's made some real good friends over the years since he's been out of the Refuge and he has Medda now, but he can't help but think it might be nice to see some of the kids he grew up with, guys who really understand what it was like.

“Man it's good to hear your voice, we've been wonder what happened to you for a long time now.”

“Yeah.” Jack nods even though Race can't see and wipes at his eyes they're starting to feel kinda watery. “Hum Crutchie seems like he's got something to say.”

“Ok yeah, put him on. Catch you later Jack.”

“For sure, Race.” Jack holds the phone out to Crutchie who takes it with an understanding expression.

“I'm here Race.”

“So is he still handsome?”

Jack can still hear Race and chuckles at the question and then at Crutchie who seems to be turning pink.

“Raacce...” Crutchie warns.

“So that's a yes, I can hear it in your voice. That's excellent, would you give Jack our address or your number or something, I invited him over.”

“Ok Yeah, I will Race.”

“How are you getting home? You's missed the bus.”

“There'll be another bus.” Crutchie shrugs.

“Not for awhile and Spot's got like four more hours of his shift to go.”

“I could walk.” Crutchie suggests.

“All the way from Campus?? Not in this cold you're not.”

“Yes Mother.” Crutchie snarks.

“Get a cab, or an uber, something. I'll pay for it. We don't need you catching cold.”

Jack has given up trying not to eavesdrop, they could probably hear Race in Brooklyn. He steps up from where he's been leaning on the wall. “I could... I could drive you, Crutchie. If you're cool with that.”

Crutchie's eyes get big.

“Was that Kelly offering a ride? That's excellent, You're a real pal Cowboy.”

“Cowboy?” Crutchie asks. Jack groans at the old nickname.

“My car's in the parking garage. Give me a second to get my things and I can totally give you a lift.”

“ok...” Crutchie nods. “Ok Race, I'll see you at home.”

“Yep, see you soon kid.”

Crutchie puts his phone back in his pocket.

“My stuff's in the studio this way. I just need to put some things away and then I'll be ready to go.” The work he was going to do is all but forgotten.

“Thanks Jack,” Crutchie starts. “You's didn't have to help me and you did, I just, I appreciate it.”

Jack punches playfully at Crutchie's shoulder. “Don't go getting all sappy on me, Crutch. There was no way I was gonna leave you stranded like that, elevator all busted. What kinda jerk would that make me. I'm glad I did.”

“Ya yeah, me too Jack.” Crutchie smiles brightly and all Jack wants is a paintbrush or a pencil...something to capture it and this moment, this chance meeting, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is these two sweetheart's meeting. <3 
> 
> This was all it was suppose to be. It's been really fun to write. Of course as I've written it I've had all kinds of ideas about what might happen next. Omg 
> 
> Totally comment if you are interested in seeing more! 
> 
> I need to update my period Newsies story 'I needs a favor' but man I'd be interesting in visiting this AU again if there's interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Totally say hi if you made it this far


End file.
